1. Field
The following description relates to a communication terminal and a data transmission method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a local area wireless communication technology is widely used to perform data transmission by between wireless devices positioned within a local area. In such is local area wireless communication technology, wireless communications are performed between devices using Bluetooth®, Zigbee®, Wi-fi, IrDA, and the like.
Conventionally, when data is transmitted between devices performing local area wireless communications, the data is transmitted between the devices through a one-to-one communication connection. Therefore, in order to transmit data of any one device to a plurality of correspondent devices, the data is transmitted by individually performing communication connections with each of the respective devices.
Also, when data is transmitted between devices performing local area wireless communications, a series of processes for selecting a correspondent device and selecting data to be transmitted may not be intuitive to a user.